Dama solitaria
by Koisumi Risa
Summary: que harias si el pasado insiste en seguirte a todas partes, sin dejarte respirar , y en sus ojos dorados ves al mismo chico que amabas, que lo diste todo por el y al final te abandono, pero aunque haya sido asi, el te persigue...
1. Chapter 1

" _Sola, desaliñada y sucia. Me recuerda a ese entonces; justo antes de dejar el instituto. Ya pasaron dos años desde que hui de casa, y aun el dolor de ese tiempo sigue ardiendo en mi corazón, acelerándose a cada ritmo que pareciera salírseme del pecho, no solo era el marginamiento de la sociedad hacia y mi fingimiento de indiferencia a los problemas, aun me duele que después de todo lo que pase por el .Me abandono."_

Eran las 10:00 pm y el restaurante en el que trabajaba como camarera estaba cerrado, yo me encontraba adentro lavando los últimos platos, mi jefe me había regañado sobre- lo importante que eran las propinas para obtener mi paga completa del mes -así es, mi jefe era un avaro ¿Pero qué otra opción tenia?.No podía ir a trabajar a ninguna otra parte .Nadie quería recibir a una chica que ni siquiera logro completar la segundaria.

Y, a diario siempre que me encuentro sola pienso en "ese hombre ", que no logro sacar de mi corazón. Como hoy, acabo de hacerlo. No puedo evitar sacar de mi mente a una herida que no ha sanado.

El ambiente oscuro y frio de esta noche le hace justicia a mis miedos ocultos, no sé qué es lo que logra mi alma lastimándose con látigos del pasado continuamente, no tiene sentido.

Estiro mis manos y sonrió, Por fin logre terminar Me digo para mí misma.

Para mi temible sorpresa escucho un pequeño golpecito en la sala.-Sera un gato o un ladrón- pienso aterrada. Si es lo segundo...llamare a la policía-digo al aire.

Además del pequeño foco que me iluminaba en la cocina mientras lavaba los platos, todo a mí alrededor estaba completamente oscuro, incluyendo la sala de donde parecía proceder el ruido.

El foco que iluminada la sala, estaba justamente cruzando el corredor a lado de la puerta en donde entraban y salían los clientes del negocio.

Tome valor y tanteando las paredes logre llegar hasta el encendedor, lo prendí y observe que todos los asientos se encontraban desocupados y acomodados sobre las mesas, aceptó uno... me pregunte si ese cliente no vio el letrero "cerrado" colgado sobre la puerta.

-Disculpa-le dije tocándole el hombro, el voltio, sus ojos parecían cansados y tristes, pero se recompuso en cuanto me miro.

-Ya cerramos- le informe

-ya veo- respondió, dejando dinero sobre la mesa- quédate con el cambio.

-pero son cincuenta dólares ¿estas seguro?- pregunte y el sonrió

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habías cerrado- contesto avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, yo también soy muy distraída – replico-¡Pero me has dado un susto de muerte pensé que eras un ladrón y estaba a punto de llamar a la policía!

-En verdad, lo siento mucho-

-Pero. ¿Porque estuviste aquí tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso te dormiste esperando a alguna chica?

Él solo, voltio la cabeza hacia una dirección contraria, parecía que estaba muy molesto y deje de preguntar, su reacción me confirmo mis sospechas-Lo habían dejado plantado- asentí mi cabeza, y el observo mi movimiento de reojo .Se enfureció aun mas.

-No es lo que piensas, a mí nadie me deja plantado- recompuso.

-Solamente me quede dormido, después de terminar tanto trabajo- se excuso.

-¿Enserio? No me digas que...- comencé a tartamudear emocionada y el por alguna extraña razón se veía orgulloso-¿Eres el nuevo ayudante para el restaurante?

-¡Claro que no!- respondió salvajemente y yo me entristecí, aun tendría que cubrir los turnos de la noche completando las tareas yo sola sin recibir aumento alguno.

-Soy escritor.- Dijo suspirando, al ver que no le ponía mucha atención continuo- estoy trabajando mucho para que el periódico me reconozca y así finalmente logre obtener un contrato.

-¿Podrías trabajar aquí sin esforzarte tanto?- trate de hacer una broma, pero no pude mis palabras sonaban mas bien como una suplica... al final eso es lo que era.

-Lo siento ya tengo que ir a casa-yo me quede ahí observando su espalda alejarse hacia la puerta, al final se detuvo y por unos segundos alzo su mano derecha haciendo una señal al aire, a modo de despedida.

Suspire, también estaba agotada y solo quería ir a dormir, note que aun tenía el dinero en la mano. Bueno, no esta tan mal después de todo lo necesito y el se ofreció muy cordialmente a dármelo. En fin. Después de todo logre terminar el trabajo e ir a casa.

Al siguiente día en el restaurante:

Yo estaba andando somnolienta por los pasillos, respirando hondo y anotando las órdenes en mi pequeña libreta. Cuando de pronto escuche un grito estruendoso en la cocina, era mi jefe.

-Kagome ¿No lo has visto?- pregunto angustiado.

Ver que – conteste de mala gana.

-M-mi billetera- su cara estaba tornándose morada y yo comencé a reírme despacio sin que me escuchara, se lo merecía por ser tan avaro.-No, no la he visto- conteste.

-Pues, será mejor que la busques allí estaba tu paga del mes- contesto ya mas tranquilamente. ¿Como se atreve? Siempre está poniendo pretextos para no pagarme.

-¿Cómo puedo creerle, ya van dos semanas desde el último mes que ni siquiera me da un centavo?

-Es verdad, mira la reconocerás fácilmente por tener un trébol de cuatro hojas autentico pegado al cuero de la cartera.

-Pero yo...- balbucee pero el finalizo dandome un golpecito en el hombro- Cuento con tigo kagome. Y, se fue.

Suspire derrotada. Salí un momento del lugar para tirar la basura y visualice a lo lejos al chico de ayer, se acercaba a paso lento...

Su cabello plateado formaba hermosas ondas en el viento mientras caminaba, su camiseta era blanca y estaba en perfecto contorno con su muy bien trabajado abdomen, me miraba mientras se acercaba, se dirigía justo aquí... Sus ojos... esos ojos dorados parecen dos grandes focos iluminandome, me hacen sentir tan diminuta, mientras ellos me miran mis ojos chocolate bajan mas abajo del piso, tratando inutilmente de esconderse.

Le miro de nuevo otra vez de reojo, no puedo enfocarme en su cara, por una extraña razón verle me hace sonrojar al tono de un semáforo, la luz que nos iluminaba anoche no era tan armoniosa como ahora, noto cada detalle, cada... ¡Un momento!

En su mano lleva la billetera de cuatro hojas que menciono mi jefe, no será que... ¿Acaso era por eso que me dio esa generosa propina ayer? Si definitivamente debió ser eso.

Mis pensamientos cambian súbitamente, se transforman en una cólera irremediable, no soporto a los tipos mentirosos y peor si se parecen tanto a seso... me detengo, no quiero pronunciar el nombre de ese infeliz.

Ah moza- se detiene, al verme ir furiosa contra el, ahora estamos frente a frente , el me mira confundido y yo aprovecho en quitarle la cartera.

¿Cómo te atreves a robarle la cartera a mi jefe?- le digo disgustada.

Ah, eso- ladeo la cabeza- lo encontré tirado, ayer antes de salir del restaurante.

Si es así, ¿Por qué no me lo entregaste enseguida?- cuestine.

No tenia porque – me miro de reojo- ¿Acaso tú te llamas Suzuki Taro?

Bueno yo...- balbucee, creo que acabo de meter la pata.

Sé que así, se llama el dueño y vine yo personalmente a entregarla.- comento y yo asentí, iba a retirarme pero el de repente cogió mi mano.

Además, así tenía una escusa mas para verte- menciono y yo me quede petrificada de los nervios ¿Qué le sucedía a este tipo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- articule a media voz.

-Simplemente... que me gusta señorita moza.

Esto era inesperado, apenas lo conocí ayer en una situación muy extraña y ya se me declaraba, era un chico apuesto, de verdad apuesto tal vez...

¿Quisieras pasar la noche conmigo?- un frio helado recorrió mi espina dorsal, al verlo fijamente y darme cuenta que no se trataba de una broma. ¿Que clase de mujer cree que soy este tipo? Tome valor para contestarle.

-Que sea camarera no significa que haga todo por dinero, ¿como se atreve a proponerme algo así?- contesto ofendida.

-Pues ayer, cuando vi tu reacción al entregarte ese poco dinero, pensé que la gente de tu clase, ve como un gran reconocimiento cincuenta dólares, aunque para mí eso es muy poco. Así que pensé, -que lo verías como un regalo del cielo mi generosidad en pagarte mejor, claro pasando la noche conmigo y no lavando trastes , pequeña moza.- sonrió cínicamente al verme, ¿En verdad esta clase de hombres aun existían?.

Trato de contener mis lagrimas, trato de tener toda la fuerza de voluntad para no verme débil, se aprovechara mas si me ve así, -se fuerte kagome- pero su sonrisa cínica de ahora no se parece en nada a la del chico distraído de anoche, ni la de él que veía caminando hacia a mi minutos atrás ¿acaso eso también era solo facha?

Mis manos comienzan a entumecerse de tanto apretarlas- control kagome, control- no sirve de nada, mi puño izquierdo comienza a dirigirse sin freno hacia su rostro y cuando el logra darse cuenta del peligro, mis nudillos están incrustados en su boca, avanzando a golpear por debajo de la nariz, ahora está sangrando y comienza a angustiarse.

Yo lo miro inmóvil, la escena parece ajena a mí, es como que si no fuera yo, como que estuviera viendo que alguien más se apodera de mi cuerpo y no siente lastima por el muchacho ojos ámbar que comienza a gritar de dolor, atrayendo la atención de los clientes y de.. ¡Mi jefe!

¡Rayos! Olvide por completo su presencia, el me mira con desaprobación y me da la espalda, esta vez una traviesa gota comienza a descender... aunque taro fuera el sujeto mas avaro que haya conocido, se preocupaba por mi me daba sus consejos, era el unico que me tendio la mano cuando decidi huir de casa

Le doy un último vistazo a él cretino que me había ofendido y avanzo hacia Taro le entrego la cartera y le pido disculpas, el asiente y me aconseja tomar el día libre, yo obedezco avergonzada, me deshago del mantel, recojo mi bicicleta y me marcho.

-Enfrentare lo que tenga que enfrentar, esta vez no huiré por la culpa de un cretino-

Me digo a mi misma, mientras pedaleo y la fuerza del viento en la bajada de la enorme colina atrapa mis lágrimas, y las palabras que acabo de pronunciar me duelen pero me dan valor para continuar.

II

Acostado al borde de mi cama dejo las vendas y el alcohol antiséptico a un lado , aun me duele un poco ,esa chica sí que es extraña , gracias a dios no logro romperme la nariz aunque me la rasguño un poco pero..

Me pregunto: ¿Que fue lo que le molesto tanto?, y eso que solo fui generoso, por su apariencia parecía tan ordinaria y desarreglada creí que aceptaría.

 _Ayer después de salir del restaurante y caminar dos cuadras mas; encontré esa billetera ridícula tirada sobre el piso, el sujeto de la foto era el dueño del restaurante donde trabajaba esa chica. Unas cuadras mas al frente observe que mi amigo Matsu se acercaba a pasos torpes con la camisa abierta en compañía de una mujer, él se las daba de don Juan, pero yo sabía que solo tenía valor para coquetear en cabarets y con una botella de brandy en la mano._

 _-Hey ahí está mi amigo- me señalo, estando a pocos metros de distancia y soltándose de la mujer que le estaba ayudando a caminar._

 _-Que haces aquí imbécil, ¿acaso no te dije que terminaras la edición?, es para mañana lo recuerdas.- el solo atino a alzar una ceja y frunciendo la mitad del labio inferior comenzó a hablar, en palabras apenas entendibles:_

 _-Ah, no me regañes, que tú también estas dándote la buena vida en estas horas, además mi querido amigo, tú sabes que: mientras la ciudad duerme yo amanezco.- Dice con una sonrisa burlona y yo comienzo a reír de la nada. Luego de hacerse el gracioso con muchas muecas en el rostro para que me pasara el enfado, su semblante cambia._

 _-Has sabido la noticia- dijo seriamente, casi como que estuviera en sus cabales y el alcohol no le hiciera efecto._

 _-¿Qué?- conteste, tratando de ahogar la risita nerviosa de mi garganta._

 _-La chica de la esquina, "esa" que trabaja en el restaurante de Taro, la que se da aires de ingenua.- ladeo la cabeza indicando el lugar donde acababa de salir._

 _-Kagome Figurashi, la moza: es una ramera.- finalizo y yo me quede prácticamente plantado alli mismo como una estatua, algo en mi reacciono._

 _-Debes estar equivocado.- le conteste secamente. No podía ser esa chica, sus ojos su expresión, era a mi parecer solo una chica distraída pero tierna._

 _-Todos lo comentan, esa mujer es una arpía, sus armas de "dulzura y seducción" le funcionaron en hokaido, llevando al borde de la locura a varios de los hombres importantes que allí viven, incluyendo a un tal " Inuyasha Taisho", que desapareció hace dos años y ahora nadie sabe su paradero, tal vez esa mujer lo mato para quedarse con su herencia ¿Quién sabe?._

 _-Asi que.. Inuyasha taisho..-conteste en voz baja y él me miro con curiosidad, se que estaría a punto de preguntar si lo conocía y yo no quería responderle así que solo asentí la cabeza , me di media vuelta y alcé mi mano mostrando dos dedos al aire en forma de despedida._

Esa mujer es muy interesante, su golpe parece como que si hubiese sido de un profesional de box, aun me duele mi quijada y el borde de mi nariz que me dejo sangrando aun así me sorprendió que ni siquiera considerara mi propuesta, su vestimenta daba lástima, y según los matsu ella haría cualquier cosa por dinero o.. Tal vez, solo... ¿quizás si no fuera así? Yo me hubiera

Comportado patéticamente...

Aun asi, se supone que las mujeres no son asi, por lo menos yo , siempre he conocido mujeres que se muestran agradables con tal de que les sonría. Pero esa mujer, esos ojos, no es igual a muchas mujeres que he conocido, es como que si me estuviera diciendo que algo le esta doliendo,

Aunque este sufriendo por ningún motivo debería tratar así a sus clientes, mañana regresare a enseñarle algo de respeto.

Riingg- conteste el celular y fruncí un poco el seño , era ella ,me había dejado plantado en la cafetería ¿ y aun se atrevía a llamarme después de cuatro horas que la estuve esperando?.

-Que quieres – le respondí secamente.

-lo siento, tenia mucho trabajo y..-se excuso pero no le di la oportunidad de seguir haciéndolo.

-Y ni siquiera una llamada, sabes cuánto espere por ti- la regañe.

-Estoy cansado, este día fue muy desagradable y quiero dormir, adiós- dije finalmente y colgué.

Apague el teléfono, no quería escuchar a kikio, solo quería dormir.

Al día siguiente fui al periódico, aun estaba esperando que les gustara mi articulo, lo visitaba diariamente antes de ir a la universidad , habían pocos autos y una chica agresiva sentada al borde de la entrada de un edificio con una maleta vieja a su lado.

Era la mocosa que me había golpeado ayer, estaba tan cerca, si tan solo acercara mi auto un poco mas..

Preferí dejarla en paz por el momento, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

El día era especial mente cálido esta mañana, aunque no había muchos arboles en la ciudad el aire estaba limpio sin demasiados autos es mas fácil respirar. Antes de salir de casa no tube mucho tiempo para decidir que ponerme, asi que tome el primer par de pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta ploma que encontré tirada sobre el sofa. En este momento dentro del auto recordé que mi amigo matsu tenia una igual, no vaya a ser que ..¡Maldición!. un suspiro se escapa de mi garganta, asi es, me puse por equivocación su chaqueta.

Decidí al final que tampoco le daría importancia a eso. –Vamos- me digo a mi mismo empujándome contra el volante, este tiene que ser el dia, la recompensa por la que había trabajado tanto. espero que al jefe le guste mi trabajo.

Salgo del automóvil un poco más calmado y al mismo tiempo mas animado. El edificio esta cruzando el parque central, mis pies comienzan a moverse torpemente quizás sea por los nervios, mi mente vaga distraídamente entre recuerdos y entre ellos enfoca una melodía de Nirvana, hasta que escucho un grito detrás de mi, me pongo en guardia y enfoco mis ojos en los ojos llorosos y negros de la moza salvaje.

Me estremezco, pequeños espasmos de nerviosismo recorren mi espina dorsal cuando la veo sangrar . Y tratando de taparse la herida del estomago cae al piso. ¿alguien cavaba de morir cerca de mi?.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

III

(por" kagome)

Como puede una sola persona llevarte al cielo solo con una mirada y al infierno con solo decir una palabra. Y, las palabras son las que más duelen cuando provienen de la persona que te gusta, aunque ahora que lo pienso no tiene ninguna razón de ser, ni lo que pienso, ni lo que siento. Pero aun así, sus ojos dorados se me hacen tan parecidos a los de "el" que aun siento como mi corazón late al recordarlos. ¡No Kagome!. Lo que sientes es solo confusión, aun no lo has olvidado y ahora tratas de llenar ese vacío con alguien parecido a él. ¿Pero porque mi mente querría hacerme esto?. Por culpa del maldito de Inuyasha tuve que abandonar mi ciudad, mudarme a Tokio, lejos de mi familia y de mi mejor amiga Sango.

Eso no importa ahora el seguramente esta con Kikio, deben estar disfrutándose el uno al otro .A veces me pregunto cómo pude dejar que todo eso me pasara. Tal vez sea verdad que el amor en las personas ciega muchas verdades, yo no quería admitir que él no me amaba, y mi amor era tan intenso que no escuchaba.

A solas, de nuevo sola en mi pequeño apartamento que parece tan grande sin nadie que me hable.

Miro otra vez mi muñeca, como pude ser capaz de reaccionar así, me siento tan avergonzada, lo mejor será que busque otro empleo , tal vez.. En la tienda de alado necesiten una cajera, pero.. Es tan difícil conseguir trabajo y aun mas para alguien que no se ha graduado ni siquiera de segundaria.

Aun recuerdo ese tormentoso día en el que comenzó todo:

Estaba en el salón de clases, terminando la tarea de matemáticas ¡las odiaba!, estaba a punto de reprobar esa materia por culpa de Kikio, ella le había dicho al profesor que había hecho trampa las últimas semanas en las pruebas de cálculo. Lo cual, todo fue cierto pero.. , no cuando todo lo hice para ayudarla a ella aprobar. Así es, yo le pasaba mis hojas, yo era su cómplice en esto porque : ella era mi amiga.

Mi gran "amiga". Había dejado de pasar tiempo con Sango, solamente por estar con ella, ¿Y porque lo hacía?. Por su popularidad, ella me ayudaba a tener más amigos, expandir mi círculo social: ir a fiestas, ir de compras, usar maquillaje. Todo lo que hace una chica normal de 17 años.

La verdad era que a cambio de favores, yo me sentía parte del grupo, que por primera vez encajaba en algo a más de ser una nerd, esta vez era una chica lista, bonita, agradable para todos los demás.

Tristemente, tarde comprendí que Kikio no solo me usaba para pasar las materias, era también para acercarse al chico que le gustaba: Era alto, popular apuesto, inteligente, tierno. Era mi novio y kikio pretendía quedarse con él.

Y como iba diciendo: después de terminar mi tarea extra de matemáticas, fui hacia el bazar, tenía mucha sed y solo quería beber un poco de agua después de tanto agotamiento mental.

En la esquina del bar, atrás de la pared de este: estaban dos muchachos besándose frenéticamente tanto que sus gemidos de pasión llegaron a mis oídos, yo solo asentí la cabeza a manera de complicidad, parecía que esa pareja se amaba mucho y eso me alegraba por alguna razón, pero cuando pretendía marcharme e ir de vuelta al salón los susurros de la chica se hacían cada vez más intensos hasta que escuche el nombre de mi amado desprenderse de sus labios.

-Inuyasha!- grite al acercarme a menos de un metro de ellos, era kikio quien susurraba su nombre, tenia los brazos colgando del cuello de él. Mi cuerpo por su propia cuenta comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía..

Luego de hacer mi huida. El mismísimo demonio tomo mi brazo deteniéndome, ya estaba bastante lejos del bazar, de kikio, y del colegio. Pero el estaba ahí, como una maldición: me seguía a todas partes.

-Kagome tenemos que hablar- suplico, y sus ojos parecían tan inocentes, la verdad. Yo les hubiera creído pero después de lo que los míos acabaron de ver, su mirada de cachorrito adolorido no va a convencerme tan fácilmente.

-Entonces..Eso era..- dije vacilante- Entonces .. Tú.- mi mente no podía pensar, estaba sumergida en mi propio mundo y solo podían balbucear tonterías, pero él lo entendió, me conocía perfectamente.

-Así es :Estoy enamorado de kikio - dijo sin mirarme.

\- Si eso sentías, ¿entonces porque me engañaste?, y porque me diste este anillo.- le pregunte indignada.

-No sabía como decírtelo.. Y quería suavizar la situación, creí que te merecías algo acabijo después de todo lo que hice.- dijo cínicamente.

-No necesito esto.. – Le dije agachada la cabeza y murmurando, no quería que me viera llorar.-¡Eres un maldito cretino!.- le grite, y le tire el anillo en su cara.

Me fugue del colegio ese día, era demasiado dolor en un solo día, caminaba despacio no sabía a qué lugar llegaría, la casa de inuyasha estaba solo a cinco cuadras de la mía, aunque su casa era una mansión increíble y yo vivía cerca del almacén de comestibles rodeando el parque. Nos veíamos inevitablemente. Trate de tomar el camino más largo, pase cerca de una academia de boxeo.

Era increíble ver a tantas personas desquitar su ira en un saco cilíndrico precisamente puesto ahí para ser golpeado. Yo también quería hacerlo, imaginaria la cara de inuyasha y lo golpearía hasta el cansancio, luego pensaría que es kikio y lo golpearía aun con más fuerza.

Entre allí, era un salón amplio y limpio, había un manojo de hombres musculosos viéndome con asombro. No me importo. Mi vista aun estaba en el saco.

Monótonamente pregunte cuando costaba la hora en el gimnasio y era más caro de lo que pensaba, tuve que incluir el dinero que se suponía iba a gastarlo en el cine. No importaba, pague el dinero y subí hacia una lona blanca.

Pero una mano me detuvo..Y me atrajo hacia el cuerpo firme y los brazos fuertes del instructor.

-Señorita.. Piensa subir con minifalda y saco de lana. Seguramente le será incomodo utilizar eso para hacer ejercicio.

-No tengo otra cosa que ponerme- conteste furiosa, había pagado por esto ¡a el que le importaba como me vistiera!.

-No lo digo por eso, mire a su alrededor- lo hice, habían muchos hombres poniéndome como el centro de atención y saludándome lascivamente-Tengo una hija que es de su misma talla, usted tal vez la conozca va en la academia Fuga, se llama Sango loquísima.

-Es mi amiga- le dije y el sonrió- ya lo presentía te ves tal y como ella te describió.

El señor me condujo hacia un pasillo lleno de casilleros y alado de estos cerca de una pared estaba colocada una silla amplia. Me vestí. El señor se ofreció a ayudarme a entrenar todos los días con un buen descuento , yo acepte. Quería quitarme toda la ira que tenia dentro y aprender a defenderme, pero esta vez, solo esta vez. Quería practicar sola.

Estuve mas de dos horas golpeando el saco de arena, lo más fuerte que podía , siempre manteniendo el ritmo y respirando cada golpe como el papa de Sango me había indicado.

Los muchachos que estuvieron mirándome curiosamente desde que entre ,se habían reunido bajo del rin, y me estaban dando ánimos y gritando piropos sorprendidos.

Sentía como mi mente se iba tranquilizando en cada golpe, y como las gotas de sudor de mi cara se unían con las de mi camisa, me comencé a sentir feliz y cansada al mismo tiempo y era muy gracioso ver a tantos hombres musculosos gritando ¡Bonsái! (animo, tú puedes).

Luego sentí de nuevo una mano pesada y fuerte sobre mi pequeño y frágil hombro.

-Ya son tres horas señorita, y usted solo ha pagado dos- me dijo tranquilamente.

-No se preocupe, por ser amiga de mi hija no le cobrare nada extra. Pero temo que tendrá que retirarse, los chicos que usted ve ahí abajo tienen entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Asentí y cuando comenzaba a bajar del rin había muchos chicos que me decían piropos y me ofrecían sus números de teléfono.

-Eres increíble, ni siquiera nosotros podemos durar tanto tiempo golpeando con la misma fuerza e intensidad que al principio-

-Me das tu número de teléfono, además de fuerte , eres hermosa.-

-¡Que hermosa eres!

-Waooo eres increíble.-

-Adiós, espero verte pronto.-

-Por favor, vuelve a venir mañana!.

Y los piropos siguieron hasta que tome mi ropa de colegiala y abandone la academia.

Estaba feliz, todo eso aumento mi autoestima.. los próximos días después del colegio volví y seguí entrenando junto con sango, faltaba un mes para la graduación y ya me había olvidado de inuyasha, lo tenía bloqueado , porque evitaba verle el dolor no aparecía y pensaba que ya había superado mis sentimientos por él, ahora tenía más amigos y pretendientes, mi amiga sango, mi familia. Era feliz de nuevo.

Hasta que un día después de mi entrenamiento, el codo de un señor peli plateado rozo mi cuello.

-Ahí, lo siento señorita- dijo sobándose la nuca- P-pero si es kagome.

Al escuchar mi nombre voltee la cabeza y mire hacia el cielo, era un hombre realmente alto y su pelo peli plata no era más que la herencia que le había dejado a los genes de mi ex novio.

-Señor taisho ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?- le pregunte.

-Oh solo estoy comprando un pastel, y encargando otro para el compromiso de mi hijo- contesto sonriente.

-Pero no tiene sirvientes que hacen eso por usted- dije distraídamente.

-Ah de los pasteles, me encargo yo, tu sabes que lo dulce me encanta- replico tomando una muestra de torta y llevándosela a la boca.

El señor taisho, era tan parecido a inuyasha siempre actuando por impulso, sonreí, pero luego un pensamiento turbio choco mi mente-

-¿Usted había dicho compromiso?.. A qué.. Se refiere- pregunte rogándole al cielo que no fuera lo que pensaba.

-Ah no lo sabes. Inuyasha mi hijo menor se va a casar con kikio- dijo aun mordisqueando el pedazo de pastel, las migas se acomodaban en su cara y el estaba feliz , aun no se daba cuenta del peso que tenían sus palabras para mí en ese momento.

-¿Pero .. Porque te asombras kagome, como su mejor amiga deberías saberlo?- cuestiono mirándome a los ojos.

-¿amiga?-

\- Si, para ser te sincero pensé que como tú e inuyasha siempre estaban juntos. Tú eras su novia. Pero el me aclaro que eras solo su mejor amiga.

¿Enserio, algo puede ser peor que tu novio ni siquiera le diga a tus padres de su verdadera relación contigo, que mienta después de haberte engañado con una de "tus amigas" que luego de todo se vaya a casar, que no te enteres de ello , y que al final solo te tome como una "amiga" cuando soy su ex novia.?

-En fin, como el desconsiderado de mi hijo no te invito a su boda que será este sábado, lo hare yo. Y me entrego una tarjeta que tenia inscrito en letras muy elegantes:

 _La Familia Taisho._

 _Te invita a ti y a tus seres queridos a conmemorar con nosotros este día tan especial que tendrá lugar en la iglesia de la hermandad, cerca de las torres de Kioto._

 _Sábado 6/11/2015_

 _1:00 pm_

 _Por favor conservar esta invitación, de otro modo se le negara el ingreso._

El señor taisho me miro sonriente una vez mas y luego se despidió de mi alborotándome la cabeza, tal cual niña pequeña. Yo sabía que aunque él tuviera mucho dinero y viviera apartado de la sociedad por culpa de su exigente trabajo, era una gran persona, era alguien a quien quería y respetaba porque lo conocía desde mi infancia y solía jugar en su mansión con Inuyasha, alguien de corazón puro y bondadoso, a veces infantil y travieso. El ahora se alejaba y yo aun seguía mirando el papel, arrugándolo con llanta fuerza y manchándolo con una de mis lágrimas llenas de rabia.

No sabía el porqué. Aun me salían lágrimas al recordar el pasado.

Escuche fuertes y apresurados golpes en mi puerta, seguramente era el casero, me apresure a levantarme de la cama y abrí.

-Señorita: ¿sabe cuánto tiempo he esperado la renta?- me regaño y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-lo siento- respondí

-Una disculpa no es suficiente- continúo. Ya tengo una buena oferta para este departamento , será mejor que .. Recojas tus cosas mañana temprano y te largues!-

Sus palabras lo decían todo estaba más que molesto, no los culpo son siete meses sin pagar nada, más bien ya me lo esperaba ningún arrendatario tendría tanta paciencia.

Al salir el casero azoto la puerta y yo me quede inmóvil por un momento, no tenia excusas, apoye mi espalda en la puerta y me resbale lentamente hacia el suelo: recogí mis hombros y me encorve en posición fetal, mi cara estaba tan mojada envuelta de sudor y lagrimas que lo único que se me ocurrió fue ponerla en la abertura vacía que habían creado mis brazos.

El día siguiente llego como un castigo para mi alma rota y para mis ojos la luz era tan dolorosa que apenas lograba abrirlos. Me había quedado dormida en ese mismo lugar inconscientemente después de llorar hasta quedar seca, mis ojos me dolían, también la cabeza.

Después de vestirme y recoger lo más importante salí de allí, con mis maletas antes de que el venga a sacarme por su propia mano, no se me había ocurrido que haría después ayer solo estuve renegando de mi absurda existencia , no tenía un plan, solo se me ocurrió esperar un taxi en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio.

Mis ojos aun me dolían, era tan intenso y desagradable no poderlos abrir, pero no tanto lo que sintió mi corazón al verlo de nuevo, el chico de los ojos dorados, estaba conduciendo un foro ultimo modelo y lo dejo estacionado en la entrada del edificio de prensa ¿El trabajaba ahí?

Eso tal vez explicaría su atuendo refinado de siempre, esta vez usa una chaqueta casimir y blusa blanca y pantalones azulados. Creo que el estilo formal le gusta pero el día de hoy agrego una bufanda negra para complementar.

Yo me encontraba sentada en una de las gradas del edificio donde vivía, acompañada solo por mis maletas a ambos lados, me dedicaba a observarlo. Por lo menos viéndolo así se veía más atractivo. ¡Pero qué demonios! .No no debo pensar de esa forma. Ese idiota me insulto, me hizo ver como una cualquiera, y casi pierdo mi trabajo por él. Si no fuera que antes de salir de mí departamento le llame a mi jefe para disculparme. Y , ahora solo espero al taxi que llame hace unos minutos para que me lleve al trabajo. Aun no sé donde viviré pero seguramente Taro sabrá que hacer.

El taxi se estaciona detrás del automóvil del peli plateado que camina tan despacio y distraído que no nota a los dos tipos con cuchillos tras él, mi corazón lo reconoce y me hace correr a salvarlo, ellos están tan cuidadosamente pegados sus ojos maleantes en el que no miran a la pequeña chica detrás de sus espaldas.

No lo pensé, No tuve tiempo para pensarlo: Al primer sujeto que iba en frente le empuje contra su compinche, logrando herir a su amigo, yo sonreía, casi tan estúpidamente disfrute la poca victoria que el tipo también me apuñalo a mí y luego salieron corriendo para darse completamente a la fuga en un carro que los esperaba.

Resistí la herida sin gritar, solo apreté los dientes, no quería ayuda , no quería quejarme porque no quería recibir la ayuda de nadie, tampoco podía hacerlo me dolía respirar, tal vez ahora si moriría y no sería tan espeluznante como lo había pensado antes, por lo menos una vida en pago por dar la mía, aunque mi vida fue un asco espero que esta persona la disfrute mejor que yo.

Sonreí, al fin pude poner en práctica uno de los muchos movientes de box que aprendí en la academia, Al fin, todo terminaría, lo sabía..

El chico de los ojos dorados me gritaba pero yo casi escuchaba, me estaba viendo con tristeza

Igual que ayer ,se sentía tan real, sus manos eran tan fuertes y cálidas. Me estaba acariciando con mucha ternura la cabeza; una de sus lágrimas azules cayó en el centro de mi mejilla sonrosada, no por el gesto tan lindo, el aire estaba escapando lentamente de mis pulmones, y antes de que mi visión se nublara vi el carnet de visitante, colocado en el bolsillo de chaqueta.

 _Así que te llamas seshomaru_

 _-Pequeña Mosa.. Tienes que resistir.. .- me susurro en el oído, y sentí como una lagrima suya me congelaba, cerré mis ojos y respire profundo. Su rostro comenzó a verse borroso hasta que todo en mi mundo se hizo tinieblas._

 _Continuara…_


	3. Entre recuerdos

El cielo se tornaba gris, y rosa al mismo tiempo. Era un espectáculo real mente hermoso ver las flores de la tarde abrirse cada una al sonido de la campana del parque. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y aun me encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte.

Esperando que algo de todo lo que hubiera sucedido este día pudiera borrarse y empezar de nuevo. Pero yo, como una cobarde solo hui, me escondí para que nadie me encontrara. Y seque nadie lo hará porque ningún adulto cuerdo vendría a columpiarse al parque de niños a estas horas y menos vestido de etiqueta. Eso solo cabe en mi imaginación y es algo que solo yo haría, porque no tengo dinero para nada más.

Recuerdo que me había puesto el vestido más elegante que en mi closet existía, estaba sola y temblorosa entregándole mi pase de entrada a uno de los guardias (la invitación)

Al entrar a la iglesia:

Shipo me miraba con recelo, él era el pequeño niño que debía arrojar los pétalos de rosa al andar, la sabia toda mi historia de amor o decepción con su amo. Pero aun así, trato de animarme y cuando entre a la iglesia me ubico en uno de los asientos delanteros.

-Esta sola kagome-chan- me pregunto alzando las cejas y yo asentí.

-Kagome –chan. Después de la ceremonia habrá una fiesta llena de comida y música ¿nos acompañaras?

-No lo se shipo… aun ni siquiera entiendo que hago aquí.- conteste en voz baja y él se retiro apenado pensando que había herido mis sentimientos.

-Aun no entiendo porque Inuyasha –kun. Se casa tan joven…- murmuro una mujer a mis espaldas y no pude resistir la curiosidad de saber de quién se trataba.

-Recuerda que estamos en Japón y es normal que las parejas se casen aun siendo jóvenes. Además ambos tienen mayoría de edad- contesto otra mujer a su lado.

-Pero porque kikio tiene tanta prisa en casarse, escuche que solo faltan dos semanas para su graduación.-contesto una mujer regordeta a su costado, yo la conocía muy bien era la madre de ayumi quien hablaba.

Los murmuros se fueron y vinieron, era demasiado cansado escuchar sobre la pareja de enamorados que aun no llegaba .En uno de sus temas me incluyeron a mí, ayumi le había contado la verdadera relación que tenia Inuyasha conmigo y eso sorprendió a las mujeres.

Los murmuros se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes y eso reforzaba mi instinto de: protegerme y escapar.

Aun estaba a tiempo... solo tenía que salir y...

Me estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta principal de la iglesia pero una mano ágil me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa?- escuche a un hombre susurra y eso me dio pánico.

Gire lentamente la cabeza y vi el pelo dorado del hombre que me sostenía la mano, el aun estaba sentado. No quería pensar que era... que era...

El hombre jalo de mi tan fácil mente que me hizo sentar a su lado, con una maniobra increíble aun sostenía mi mano de forma elegante.

-¿Señor Taisho?- el asintió y me hizo una seña con los dedos en forma de "V"

-Perdóname kagome, te hice venir hasta aquí sin saber la verdad de la situación- pronuncio.

-yo...-balbucee.

-Shipo me lo conto todo.- declaro y yo me exalte.

-Ayer lo escuche hablando con mi hijo, no le quedo más que confesármelo.- afirmo seriamente y yo me quede paralizada.

-Inuyasha me ha mentido tanto tiempo... ya no sé si lo todo lo que habíamos hablado antes algo es cierto. ¿Pero que se puede esperar de un canalla como él? Mentirme a mí, a ti, a todos.-yo me quede estática y solo lo escuche, podía distinguir el tono de su voz, no estaba gritando pero se notaba la intensidad y su ira en cada una de sus palabras, acompañadas de decepción y angustia.

-Pero aun así el es mi hijo y no puedo arruinar este día que es tan importante para él. Ya hablare con el kagome te lo prometo.- el soltó un suspiro y yo le di la sonrisa mas aclamada y alegre que pude fingir.

-Papa necesito que me ayudes con algo- murmuro un joven a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Inu..?.-balbucee y el alzo ambas cejas a manera de asombro.

-¿kagome?- me miro confundido, el usaba un traje ridículamente caro, aunque según mi gusto el traje tipo pingüino (camisa blanca y un bléiser hasta los talones, acompañado de un pantalón negro) es de muy mal gusto, a la gente rica, eso le parece de última moda, aunque data del siglo pasado.

-¡¿pero que hace ella aquí papa?!- Inuyasha chillo. Y, yo solamente me limite a observar la escena. ¿En verdad era el Inuyasha que conocía?, tenía facciones de niño mimado y consentido, no podía creer que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

-Compórtate idiota.- gruño el señor Taisho en voz baja.

-No se le debe tratar así a una señorita- termino diciendo.

El señor Taisho tan elegante como acostumbra me hizo una reverencia antes de irse, y desaparecer junto a su hijo en medio de la muchedumbre de personas reunidas en la entrada de la iglesia.

Estuve observando la decoración de flores donde Inuyasha y Kikio se jurarían amor eterno, hasta que después de media hora el pequeño shipo me entrego una carta improvisada firmada al final por el señor Taisho, decía:

 _Kagome realmente siento pedirte esto pero... ¿podrias venir a la mansión? es algo muy urgente._

 _AT &T: Señor Taisho_

Sonreí sarcásticamente ¿es enserio?..

Al llegar allí me encontré caminando en uno de los corredores decorados de pinturas minimalistas, eran de un diseño sutil y romántico, mi mente se distrajo por un momento mientras las observaba pero luego note un grito adolorido de una mujer llorosa. Era kikio, ella estaba acostada y empapada de maquilla negro hasta el cuello, se le había escurrido de tanto llorar. Eso no me conmoví ni un poco de la situación, más bien solo atine a saludar al señor Taisho que se encontraba parado contemplándole desde un rinco.Y, allí estaba, Inuyasha sentado al costado de kikio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte confundida, y saque súbitamente a kikio de su llanto, ella también estaba confundida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió encarnando una ceja llena de molestia.

-Yo le pedí que viniera.- respondió el señor Taisho.

-Papa ¿Cómo te atreves a traerla a nuestra boda?- pronuncio Inuyasha lleno de molestia y yo solo quería irme de allí, era demasiado incomodo para todos mi para mí.

-Dejémoslas solas- ordeno el señor Taisho a Inuyasha, el solo inclino la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza obedeció a su padre, y ambos salieron del cuarto con una sombra fúnebre en el rostro.

-¿ahora qué?- pregunte. Ni en mi peor pesadilla me imagine estar a solas de nuevo con esa traidora.

-¿Ka..gome?..- balbuceo nerviosa ella. Luego se recompuso, su cara volvio a ser fría y arrogante como siempre, pero por un momento note un aire de debilidad al preciar mi nombre.

Por unos minutos mi mente trato de distraerse, mire alrededor para apreciar mejor la decoración y la pintura minimalista trazada en cada punto visible de la decoración.

-La boda se cancelo- me detuve en seco al escucharla.

-¡¿Por...porque?!- logre vocalizar, y ella me regalo una media sonrisa fingida.

-¿No lo sabías? ¿Creí que como eres perfecta en todo...tendrías que tener ojos en todos lados?- pregunto sarcástica.

-Lo descubrió- expreso y yo me quede aun más confundida.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte.

-¡No te hagas la tonta kagome seguramente lo descubrió por tu culpa!- chillo.

-¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando?- le pregunte tratando de no explotar en cólera.

-¡Que no estoy embarazada!...

-¿Así que se iban a casar por eso?- pregunte y ella me miro aun con más rabia. Al final asintió fuertemente la cabeza y salto de su cama de un brinco, mi cuerpo se puso en guardia cuando ella me tomo de la tela delantera del vestido, a la altura del cuello.

\- Eres una maldita kagome higurashi, te destruiré vayas a donde vayas no te dejare en paz. Tu siempre tuviste todo lo que debió ser mío: inteligencia, familia y a Inuyasha.

-Pero kikio yo acabo de enterarme que...

-Cierra la boca ¡maldita!, te hare pagar por todo lo que me esta pasando. Eres la única culpable. ¡Tienes la culpa de existir!-grito y luego un chirlazo en su cara se escucho, apareció de improviso. Era Inuyasha quien la había golpeado y tanto ella como yo nos quedamos atónitas.

-Kikio no te creí capaz de decir cosas tan horribles- el bajo la cabeza y aprontaba sus puños temblorosos al seguir hablando.-Me había enamorado de ti, pero me mentiste todo este tiempo… tenía la esperanza de que todo lo que paso fuera mentira, pero acabas de confirmarlo tu misma. Iba a casarme contigo incluso si no estabas embarazada porque te amaba. Pero no estoy seguro de que tu sientas lo mismo.

.-tartamuedo ella.

-No debiste fingir lágrimas falsas para que te aceptara de vuelta. Y luego para librarte de tus propios pecados culpaste a kagome; diciendo que te amenazo para que abortaras. ¡Eres una farsa kikio! – y dicho esto el salió del cuarto sacudiendo las manos lleno de rabia.

-¡Lárgate!-grito ella.- lar-gas-te… eres una molestia... ¡vete de aquí!- vocifero y yo Salí de allí, pase el mismo camino que había tomado hasta llegar a la planta baja donde me esperaba el señor Taisho sentado en un sofá y sosteniendo una copa de vino en su mano.

-¿gustas?- me ofreció y yo me negué.

-¿Por qué esta tan tranquilo?- pregunte y él me sonrió.

-Sabia que contigo aquí todo se aclararía- me regalo una gran sonrisa de complicidad y yo me aleje.

Al salir de la mansión y pretendiendo llegar a mi casa lo más pronto posible... Una mano fuerte me detuvo a medio camino.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- le pregunte y el sonrió.

-Tenemos que hablar- pronuncio.

-eh? ¿Después de todo lo que paso aun quieres hablar?- le corte la sonrisa

-La culpa es de kikio ella me sedujo y me mintió con su embarazo para casarnos. Tenía que dar la cara y responsabilizarme con ella después de todo.- contesto Inuyasha.

-Pero ahora que se la verdad, podemos volver y todo estará como antes...- me apego aun mas a su cuerpo y nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que él me escucho suspirar.

-No eso no pasara- conteste empujándolo hacia atrás y él se molesto.

-Vamos... kagome- suplico- Lamento todo lo que hice y desde ahora te lo recompensare- me soborno.

-No- le dije cortante y eso le dio gracia, después volvió a abrazarme con una mirada seductora y sus ojos estaban en total desacuerdo con lo que pronunciaba su boca...había algo mas...

-Cuantas veces- le pregunte y él me miro confundido.

-¡Dime cuantas veces te acostaste con ellas a mis espaldas!- grite llena de rabia... no sabía él porque... no quería creer que aun sentía algo por el pero mis palabras no mienten, estoy celosa y aunque me da vergüenza quiero saber la verdad.

-Ah kagome eso pues ya no impar...- le di una cachetada y su cara estaba cubierta por su flequillo, sus ojos se veían sombríos a plena luz del sol, seguramente no sabría como explicarse.

-¡la usaste y ahora pretendes que todo vuelva a ser como antes se termino!- le grite y gire sobre mis talones... había caminado tres pasos y luego lo escuche:

-¡Kagome, volverás a ser mía algún día y todo lo que le hizo a kikio en nuestra pre-luna de miel lo hare contigo...lo disfrutaras...- rio cínicamente y mi cuerpo se tenso, el era un tipo totalmente desconocido para mi ahora, o. ¿Sera acaso que recién lo estoy conociendo?...

 _El ambiente a mi alrededor comenzó a retorcerse formando manchas de colores mezclados a mi alrededor, todo se estaba consumiente y oscureciendo al mismo tiempo. Sentí un dolor punzante al costado de mi abdomen, me sentía inmóvil pero poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Sentí un cuerpo extraño sobre mis piernas aunque este no dolía solo hacia precio al mío dejándome inmóvil._

Mis ojos se abrieron y una luz brillante hizo que instintivamente me tapara de nuevo los ojos, después de unos segundos los volví a abrir y me senté en la cama, mire a mi alrededor y note que estaba en el hospital, conectada a una maquina que contaba el pulso de mi corazón.

Por un momento me distraje mirando el monitor de pulso, sin tomar en cuenta que el precio en mis piernas había desaparecido.

-Así que por fin logras despertar mi pequeña Moza...- Escuche una voz grave y masculina, muy bien conocida para mis oídos hablar y gire mi rostro hacia la dirección donde provenía... su semblante dibujaba una sonrisa real y exquisita, era una sonrisa tierna y llena de preocupación, sus ojos concordaban con ella...

-Seshomaru..

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Mi corazón palpitaba mil segundos por cada respiración, pareciese que el aire se me acababa y que la habitación se encogía mas y mas hasta dejarme completamente indefensa y muy cerca de aquel seductor de ojos ámbar que me miraba atentamente y con la postura erguida hacia el otro costado.

-¿Por qué estoy viva?- le pregunte con firme intención de reprocharle esa acción pero el no lo sabia y ni siquiera entendería: mis razones que para alguien que no me conoce parecerían estúpidas y sin sentido.

-Después de que te desmayaras a causa de la hemorragia, llame a la ambulancia y asi logramos salvar tu vida. ¿Pero porque no te alegras?.

-¿Salvarme?- pregunte sarcástica y el lo noto.-Mas bien aquí la única que salvo a alguien fui yo- le dije sin sostener palabra

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto y yo lo mire.

-Si me hirieron esos tipos fue solo porque intente salvarte y mirate aquí estas y sin rasguño alguno señor Taisho.

-Fue por eso que ..- se le corto la voz- ahora lo entiendo todo- asintió la cabeza y volvió a mirarme.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Señor Taisho.

-oh por favor asi se llama mi padre- se burlo- A mi solo dime Seshomaru.

-¿Seshomaru Taisho?.

-¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de mi nombre?- pregunto

-Tu carnet de visitante- le conteste

-Kagome, lo siento mucho, te juro que te compensare de una u otra forma lo que acabaste de hacer por mi.. pero- me indico las maletas que llevaba antes del accidente.-¿Tienes a donde ir?.- pregunto y yo me tense ¡claro que no! Era la respuesta pero yo solo asentí la cabeza en forma afirmativa, no quería que el supiera que no tenia a donde ir.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- le pregunte fijando mi vista en sus ojos.

\- Tu celular sonó cuando te desmayaste, el portero se quejaba de unas maletas en la entrada pertenecientes a una tal kagome Higurashi, que había salido de allí corriendo justo hacia mi dirección. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que eras tu.

-¿Podrías dejarme sola?.- le dije.

-Kagome lamento mucho lo sucedido si hay alguna forma de compensártelo solo llámame- y me dejo una tarjetita con su numero y dirección de oficina.

-No te sientas culpable de nada.- le conteste.- lo hice porque quise ni tu ni nadie me debe nada.- le dije y mi respuesta pareció no agradarle, se detuvo en frente de la puerta y me hizo una señal con los dedos al aire dejándome ver solamente su espalda, mire el movimiento de su brazo caer rápidamente y luego desapareció entre los pasillos como acostumbra.

Mi cuerpo me dolía pero luego en el transcurso de una semana el dolor fue soportable, podía convivir con el y moverme a mi antojo, me dieron de alta y por alguna razón esperaba verlo a el , otra vez pero no apareció y con mi desilusión por la vida por el mundo y por mi pasado que llevando memoria era el causante de todos mis sucesos presentes tome la decisión de irme.

De una vez y sin querer dejar rastro de mi infelicidad, quería desaparecer de este mundo y para siempre.. y nunca mas volver a conocer a un Taisho.

La llegada hacia el acantilado mas alto que conocía de Kyoto, fue casi monótona, no me di tiempo el pensar en como o que llevaría hasta aquí si no necesitaba nada, solamente me vi parada en medio del peñasco con los sentimientos vacios y la mente despejada. Estaba lista.

Mis manos estaban limpias, sin sudor ni nerviosismo. Lo único que me faltaba antes de embarcarme a ciegas en el infierno era gritar mi dolor, era gritar. Era maldecir por ultima vez al gran amor de mi vida que me empujaba a tener este trágico destino, porque sin el yo no era nada y con el mi vida era una miseria. Y, sin mas opción obedezco a mi corazón que desea odiarlo y así lo hago.

-¡Inuyasha!- grito con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.- ¡Maldito cretino, espero que tu y kikio se pudran en el infierno!.- mi sonrisa sarcástica otra vez me contradice, comienzo a reír como una psicópata porque al final pienso que allí es donde también yo iré, ya que.. me suicidare.

-Ya esta, ahora descasaré en paz hasta que la vida me separe de ti- Una ultima broma macabra antes de irme que es una parodia del convencional muy conocido " serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe".

-Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido..- mi voz se corto .

-Adios..

-¡ESPERA!

Mi mente se nubla y dudo al seguir con mi causa, esa voz era de.. del mismísimo ¿Inuyasha?

-Kagome porfavor no lo hagas- suplico con una voz ronca, la misma que temblaba con gran miedo en cada palabra.

-Yo se, que no meresco nada de ti y que todo lo que has sufrido hasta ahora es por mi culpa,por eso se que no mereces morir.

Mi mente se turbo y comence a pensar incoherencias que de a poco se hacian realidad, mis puños se apretaron tan fuerte que me dolia, pero a la vez ese dolor era el que me tranquilizaba. Me movi lentamente hacia la voz del hombre que me había estado hablando y de a poco abri mis ojos negros.. viendo al comienzo borrosamente su rostro, hasta que los abri completamente y el había estado llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?.- le pregunte.

-Es por que soy un imbécil- contesto y yo sonreí.

-Es verdad- le dije.

Cuando Inuyasha pretendía acercarse hacia mi una mano lo detuvo en seco.

-Aléjate de ella-

-¿Seshomaru?.. ¿Pero que?.. Tu la conoces.- Las preguntas de su hermano menor no se hicieron esperar y su hermano mayor lo miro fija y seriamente.

-Hablare contigo luego, ahora quiero que me dejes a solas con Kagome- le ordeno. Y, aunque su hermano no entendía la situación, decidió ceder y dejarnos a solas.

-¿Seshomaru tu..?-

\- Ya lo sabes cierto..

-¿Qué?-

-Inuyasha es mi hermano menor-

-Lo supe por tu apellido y también porque el señor Taisho tu padre siempre me contaba historias sobre ti.

-¿Por eso querías suicidarte? ¿Por qué mi apellido te recordó a el?.

-….. No…

-Cuando estuviste internada en el hospital, recaude información sobre ti, se que no tienes a donde ir, que el arrendatario te hecho del lugar de donde vivías.

\- Eso no te impor…

-Se que huiste de Tokio, por tu mala reputación y que no has hablado con tus familiares hace dos años, tampoco acabaste la segundaria por el incidente de la gradación y que tu fuiste solo una victima de las mentiras de Kikyo.

-¿Conoces a kikyo?.-

-Es mi prometida-

Mi cuerpo comenzoa descomponerse y las nauseas comenzaron a formarse ¿Kikyo? Esa maldita que destruyo mi vida, la vida simple y feliz que tenia..

-¿Ella te hablo de mi?-

-No, pero Taro ya me informo cada detalle, por eso cancele definitivamente nuestra relacion- explico.

-¿Dime Seshomaru cierto? ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que me paso antes y lo que me esta sucediendo ahora?.

\- Mi padre murio hace dos años aproximadamante y todo esto coincide con la desaparicion tuya y de Inuyasha en aquel entonces, alguien es el responsable de su muerte y ahora tengo dos sospechosas mas.. Tu y Kikyo..- Me miro seriamente..

-¿Acaso insinuas que yo..?- Mis lagrimas no dejaban de rodearme el rostro, el señor Taisho era realmente una buena persona y no merecia ese final .. ¿Qué paso hace dos años?.. ahora Seshomaru me observa atentamente, buscando evidencia de arriba abajo ¿acaso el intentaba acercarse hacia mi por esa razon.. si.. debio ser por esa razon .. eso explica nuestro encuentro por segunda vez.

-Talvez.. pero mas que un talvez, mi instinto sugiere algo mas.. posiblemente todo lo que paso apunta a que seas la sospechosa pero Kikyo es muy inteligente y calculadora, pudo utilizarte.. de una forma en la que no te dieras cuenta…Kikio fue muy inteligente, evito a todos los obstaculos hasta llegar hasta mi corazon, lo logro la muy maldita, pero luego averigue que mas que amor incondicional, buscaba la herencia que mi padre había dejado y sin rastros de Inuyasha hasta hoy me perteneceria.- sus palabras parecian vacias e indiferente pero algo en mi corazon me decia lo mucho que le dolia haber sido engañado.

\- Te devolvere el favor que me hiciste hace una semana, recuperaras tu vida, la que te fue arrebatada y ambos desenmascararemos al asesino.- empuño su mano y ladeo la cabeza.

\- Viviras conmigo durante un tiempo.. mientras encuentras un lugar comodo y seguro a donde puedas ir- ordeno.- Ah, hay algo mas … no quiero que por ningún motivo vuelvas a ver a Inuyasha .. y si el intenta buscarte..amenazarte .. o incomodarte, tu solo debes llamarme y yo me hare cargo.-sus palabras de alguna manera me dieron animo para seguir y para confiar en el , seque mis lagrimas con mi brazo y cuando el se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar tan solo lo segui. Caminamos rodeando el peñasco hasta llegar a su elegante coche rojo, el atardecer matizaba un color anaranjado bordando el lienzo del sol en el horizonte.

Continuara..


End file.
